My Nights at Freddy's
by TheGamingArtist
Summary: For as long as Calvin's been the night guard at Freddy Fazbear's pizza, his pay's been pretty good and he's gotten along with the Freddy Fazbear crew really well. As new additions are added to the company, the job just gets better and better.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

"Okay 6:00pm, time to go to work!" I said to myself as I ran to get my uniform. I'm currently working as a night guard for the Freddy Fazbear's Restaurant. I know, I know about the whole "Bite of 87" thing that happened way back in the day. The slow bankruptcy(Fact that the restaurant is still in business is beyond me). The five missing children incident. And most obvious: the insane animatronics that try to kill you at night. Somehow, someway I survived my first week(Playing those survival games really paid off). Then I got moved to the new restaurant, where I met the 2.0's. Because of their facial recognition, they knew off the spot that I wasn't an adult. To be more specific: I am 16-yrs old, which is technically a loophole I guess. Even though they knew, they still tried to kill me, but only in good fun(Not in a grudge like their older counterparts).

Over time, I've grown to actually like them, and they've grown to think of me as part of their family. As I drove up to the restaurant, before I walked in Jeremy caught me. "Hey cal, good to see ya." "Sup jer, day-shift still workin for ya." "Yeah, it's still goin great; I still feel sorry for you dude." "Why, because of the animatronics?" "Well yeah." Ever since I took the night guard job, Jeremy's been uneasy. He always tries to keep me away from the animatronics or doesn't let me go anywhere alone. I appreciate the concern I really do, but the guy really needs to chill. I mean he survived the night shift, so I can too(All thanks to my age, though when I get older I'm pretty sure they're gonna try to kill me for real). "Dude, I got this; I made it this far haven't I." I reassured him. "Fine, but still be careful goodnight Calvin." "Goodnight Jeremy." As I waved while he was driving away, I found the keys and went inside.

The place looked like a tornado hit(or a kids party hit).(Jeremy didn't tell me I'd be cleaning up after a kids part that sly dog; well, ain't no point in complaining about it now) I said to myself in my head. Knowing I'd get a talking to if I didn't clean up before my shift ends, I grudgingly started cleaning. While I was cleaning, I heard noises coming from the distance. "Hello." was all I could say before the noises started sounding more robotic. It didn't take long for me to realize: The animatronics are awake.(OH CRAP! OH CRAP! OH CRAP!)"This is bad, really bad I gotta get to the office!" (Which me and the company are gonna have a REALLY long talk about. Considering the office doesn't have any doors. WHOSE bright idea was that) I angrily said in my head. The animatronic was moving faster, which prompted me to start running. Either it was a smart idea or a stupid idea, because as soon as I started running, the animatronic started running too. I didn't know who it was, but I knew they were fast. Maybe when I get my flashlight(which is in the office)I'll be able to get a better look. After minutes of running, the office was in view. When I made it to the office, I found the flashlight in no time and shined on the hallway. "What the, where'd they go?"

Still searching for the animatronic, I heard teeth gritting above me. "Do I dare look up to see who it is?" I said to myself. Yes, yes I do. When I looked up, it was Mangle.(Oh no, why her of all the other animatronics)I thought to myself. My only option right now is to run and hide. I should've known my plan would backfire somehow, someway cause when I started sprinting, she immediately pounced on me. I couldn't break free(of course)so I closed my eyes and prepared for my demise. Rather than her killing me, she nudged my cheek with hers. "WHAT THE HECK MANGLE; YOU KNOW I HATE IT WHEN YOU DO THAT!" I yelled, angry at her for scaring me like that. "Wow Calvin, you really slacked off during the weekend." I heard from Bonnie. Bonnie is the bunny animatronic that plays the guitar in the group. He tends to be lazy, over-confident, and is mostly the brother figure to the other animatronics. "Yeah because I get weekends off; sometimes I forget okay." I said in defense. "That's no excuse." "Yes it is." "No it isn't." "Whatever, have you seen the others; I usually see them around this time." "Actually, I've been wondering that too." We were wondering where the others were when Vix showed up yawning(probably just got done with her usual sleeping routine). "I'm here if that slightly answers yer question." "Kind of." I said.

Vix is the pirate animatronic in the group(vixen pirate to be more precise). She is ruthless, but can be kind-hearted at times or when the occasion calls for it. Out of all the others, she takes her job very seriously. Someone you would not wanna make angry in the slightest. "So V, where's Freddy and Chica; usually they're the first to greet me." I asked. "Aye, but one of the little lads had a party earlier, so we're just cleaning up." Vix answered. "Oh well can you take me to them." I asked. "Of course lad, follow me." Me and Bonnie followed Vix to where Freddy and Chica were. She lead us to Chica's room, also known as the party room.(Why am I not surprised; Chica always did like kids parties the most)I thought to myself. We walked in to find the place was half clean with Freddy and Chica still cleaning up the place. "Calvin, good to see you." Freddy said. "Hi Calvin!" Chica excitedly said and ran up to give me a hug.

* * *

Author's Note

This(to me) is the start of something very beautiful. This is the first spin-off to my series. I'm going to hold off on "The Sonic Adventure" to get my two spin-offs to catch up. I am currently getting started on Amnesia's Dawn. Let me know what you guys think of my spin-offs. For now, I'm off and remember to keep on writing, drawing, and even gaming(My new salute).


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

It was kind of weird to get a hug from Chica(considering she was half-naked; not to mention her breast's pressed against me). Despite that though, the hug was nice. "Hey Calvin, have you had anything to eat yet?" Chica asked. "No, not yet." I replied. "Ok I'll go get you some pizza, is that okay?" "Yeah, sure." I said. She nodded her head and went to the kitchen to get me some pizza(cheese pizza I hope).

Chica is one of the female animatronics in the group(the others being Vix and Mangle). She is mostly the care-taker out of all the other animatronics. I mean the animatronics like the children, but she really loved them. In fact, I guess you can say: she's the children's god-mother. Mostly a bit of a big sister towards me. Often looking out for my well-being more than the others(not saying that the others don't care about me). Personally, I find her a lot more attractive than her older counterpart. If she was human, I would've asked her out a long time ago.

Now Freddy is the leader of the group. You might also say he's the wisest of the animatronics. Whenever I'm conflicted, I usually go to him for advice. Most definitely the father figure of the group. And the children's favorite.

Mangle(the animatronic that jumped me earlier) was the original Vix before the Vix I know now. She is by far the scariest animatronic(aside from Vix herself). Mostly due to her disfiguring appearance. There is a reasonable explanation for her disfigurement. A few years ago, a bunch of kids couldn't keep their hands to themselves and ripped her apart. In the aftermath, she wasn't a pretty sight to see. The company classified her as "damaged beyond repair" and left her to rust. Freddy and the gang felt really bad for her and kept her safe from getting scrapped. She was never allowed to leave her room in the daytime(in order to protect her and not scare the children or parents). I'm probably the only human friend she has(if I had to guess).

When I was starting to get use to the animatronics, they said it was time for me to meet one of their most "special" friends. I agreed to it(not really thinking about who this special friend was). They led me to a room at the back of the restaurant. I was starting to get a little scared, but since I made it this far, might as well go the rest of the way. Chica walked up to the door and slowly opened it. At first it was silence, but after 10 seconds I heard robotic footsteps. It was an animatronic so I started to calm down a little. But when I got a full view of it, I was horrified.

It was a disfigured version of Vix(I knew it was Vix because of the face). I immediately screamed, causing Mangle to run back into her room in sadness. Freddy calmed me down and explained to me a little bit more about their "special" friend. Realizing what I did, I walked into the room to apologize to her. The room was incredibly dark and I didn't want to trip on anything, so I reached out to find a light switch. When I turned on the switch, Mangle was in a corner with a sad look on her face.

"Mangle." I nervously said. She didn't move at all. I can't really blame her:(I screamed when she was just being friendly; if I had just tried to understand her). I said to myself in my head. "Mangle I'm sorry." I continued. "I shouldn't have been so afraid; It's just that I'm getting use to the whole "free-roaming animatronics at night" thing. If you don't accept my apology, I'll understand." I said, meaning my apology to the fullest. She then walked towards me. I didn't know what was gonna happen next, but I knew I deserved it. She licked my face and started smiling. "So, are we friends?" I nervously asked. She nodded her head. I was so relieved that this didn't go south(another tragic incident to write in the papers). Afterwards, the gang walked in with smiles on their faces.

"Impressive Calvin, maybe keeping you around won't be so bad after all." Freddy said. "Yeah, for a second I thought we were gonna have to cover up your murder like we did with the last few security-OW!" Bonnie yelled after Chica gave him an elbow to the stomach. I easily caught on to what Bonnie said before Chica interrupted him. "Wait, you guys covered up murders?" I said in question. I mean, I knew they killed some night guards in the past, but I didn't think they'd go so far as to cover it up. (They must really care about their restaurants reputation as well as the children's safety) I thought to myself. This time, Vix spoke "Aye lad, but those last night guards were good-for-nothing scallywags." Vix continued. "You're a bigger matey than they could ever be." Vix finished.

Wow, they actually consider me to be a part of their family. I'm nothing like them at all though. They're musically talented, stronger than an average human(of course), and despite their different aspects they'll always be there for each other. While I'm just a guy who plays video games and draws pictures most of the time. Not the smartest in my classes, but at least I try my best. They were well aware of this and still treated me as their friend. That's when I knew that quitting this job would mean leaving my friends. And we've been a family ever since.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

I was still deep in thought about how me and Mangle became friends when Freddy put his right hand on my shoulder. I snapped back into reality and looked at him. "Something wrong Calvin?" Freddy asked. "No, no I was just remembering how me and Mangle first met." "Yes, that was a rather interesting night." Freddy said. Chica walked in with a 12" pizza and placed it on one of the tables. "Sorry it took so long, I was trying to get the heating just right." Chica said In an apologetic tone. "Hey don't worry about it Chica, you always make the best pizza in the end so it's okay." I reassured her. She blushed and sat down with me and Freddy.

The pizza was crazy good. It's good to know that one of us can cook for me. "So Calvin, how's your mother?" Freddy asked. "She's doing well, still a little uneasy about me keeping this job though." I admitted. "She's your mother; She cares because she loves you, just like we do." Chica said as she nudged my cheek with hers. Bonnie intervened in our conversation shortly after cleaning up with Vix and Mangle. "Well, I wouldn't exactly say "love", more like respect." Bonnie clarified. "Well I'll admit: I love the lad. He's like a little cabin boy." Vix admitted. Everyone was surprised at what Vix just said. We knew she tolerated me, but to love me as her own. That's a plus to me. "Calvin's like a son to me." Freddy admitted. "And he's like our little baby brother." Chica said in a squee sound. Mangle nodded her head in agreement.

So far coming back from my weekend vacation is going well. Another pleasant welcome from Freddy and the gang. I looked at my watch. It was 4:30am. (Hm, what can I do to pass the time) I thought to myself. It took me a while to think about it, but I eventually thought up the perfect way to pass the time. "Okay guys it's close to the end of my shift, so why don't we have a game for the rest of the time." I suggested. "Ye mean "that" game laddie. Vix asked me. "Unfortunately for me yes." The girls suddenly jumped for joy. They play more rough than the guys(Which is to be expected of Vix and Mangle. Chica is a bit of an understatement).

"Since you brought up the game without us having to ask, I'll hold back some of my tough love on you." Vix said. That was a relief(on my part). "The rules are as follows: Don't get caught until 6am. The security cameras will keep tabs on our movement. The Fazbear helmet will help you whenever we see you(For the most part). And you can move freely. It's not much fun with you staying in one place for the whole game." Vix finished. "Okay got it, so who's on the hunting side." I said. "Actually us girls are going to be hunting you. The guys can sit this one out." Chica said.

"Wait a minute, why do they get to sit this out." I asked. I don't want to take the girls on by myself. They're like the Kanker sisters, but more robotic, and are actually nice. "Because it's more fun with just you." Chica said in an innocent tone. "Guys." I said, hoping they'd back me up on this. "Sorry Cal." Bonnie said. "Come on Calvin, give the girls what they want." Freddy said. "But-" "You'll be fine." Freddy reassured me. I slowly exhaled, giving in. "Okay, let's do this." I said in a defeated tone. "Great, we'll give ya time to het to yer post." Vix said. Her and the girls quickly ran to their positions to get started. "Good luck man." Bonnie said to me. I then started to head to the office to get in position. I can tell already I am not going to like this round of the game.

* * *

Author's Note

The game starts next chapter. I hope you guys have enjoyed the story so far and keep the views going, along with the favorites, follows, and reviews. That's all I got to say, see you guys later.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

"YE READY LADDIE!" Vix yelled from somewhere in the restaurant. "YEAH!" I yelled back. "OKAY! 3...2...1 GO!" Vix yelled, starting the game. I immediately switched between the cameras. (The girls one at a time are bad enough. But them coming at me all at once: THAT'S A DEATH SENTENCE)I thought to myself. While switching through the cameras, I noticed Chica removed her eyes and beak, revealing her more scarier appearance.

(Well, expect a jumpscare)I said to myself in my head. Just then, I heard movement in the left vent. I checked the left vent's camera to see that it was Chica. (Huh, that's nothing new)I thought to myself. Then I heard movement in the other vent. "What the!" I said. I checked the right vent's camera to see Mangle there. (AW CRAP THEY'RE DOUBLE-TEAMING)I panicked.

I don't stand a chance against them in this office(Let alone in general). But if I run out of the office, Vix might catch me on the spot. Regardless, I'd get caught. So I ran out of the office. (Better one of them than two of them)I thought to myself. Just as I thought: it was an ambush. Vix lunged at me with incredible speed. Luckily, I evaded and continued running. "DANG IT!" Vix yelled as she ran after me. Chica and Mangle joined in the chase.

I was running as fast as I could, in hopes of finding a place to hide before they catch up. Just then I thought about my Freddy head, unfortunately I accidently left it back at the office. I was so scared I forgot I even had it at all. (Okay, okay no big deal. I just gotta make it to the scrap room to get a spare one)I thought to myself. I had my flashlight and tablet on me so it wasn't all bad. I looked at my watch to see the time. It was 5:20am. I checked the tab to see where I was and how far the scrap room was. It wasn't too far, but I still needed to be on my guard. The girls can easily get the drop on you if you're not careful.

"OOOOOOOH CAAAAAALLLLLVVIIIIINNN!" Chica said in a playful tone. (OH CRAP)I said to myself in my head. I darted for the scrap room. Chica started to chase after me. "COME ON CALVIN YOU KNOW I CAN EASILY CATCH YOU!" She said. "ONLY BECAUSE YOU'RE A ROBOT!" I said back to her. The others must've heard us talking because I immediately heard them heading our way. "Crap!" I said aloud. The scrap room was just a few inches away.

I was sprinting as fast as I could, trying not to let Chica catch me. Mangle got to the scrap room first and blocked the door. Since that plan went out the window, I quickly came up with a back-up plan. I made a turn to the right and continued there. Only to reach a wall. "OH COME ON!" I yelled in frustration. I turned to see Vix, Mangle, and Chica standing behind me.

"Sorry laddie, but the game ends here." Vix said. "It's not over until I'm captured." I corrected. "You're right. We didn't exactly capture you, we cornered you." Vix admitted. The girls ran towards me with incredible speed. I covered up my face and special area, preparing for immense pain and discomfort.

Just then, we heard a loud beeping sound. I checked my watch to see it was 6:00am. (Oh thank god)I thought to myself. "Not bad, not bad but still could've done better." Vix said. "Another minute and we could've done things to you." Chica finished with a wink. "Maybe next time." I joked. "Oh it will be next time laddie." Vix said in sheer determination. Although I won this round of the game, I was more afraid for the next round.

Freddy and Bonnie showed up after a few minutes. "Well you're not hurt or anything so I guess you made it out okay." Bonnie said. "I knew you'd make it Calvin. All you needed was to get scared to a certain point and your adrenaline would do the rest of the work for you." Freddy said. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Although I'm gonna need a lot of adrenaline with my summer break starting soon." I said. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot about summer break." Freddy remembered. "Yep, it's gonna be great, especially since I'll be hanging out with you guys a lot over the summer." I continued. "Well, I better get home and get ready for school. See you guys after school." I finished. "Of course." Freddy said. "Later Calvin." Bonnie said. "Until next time laddie." Vix said in her pirate voice dramatically. "Have a great school day Calvin!" Chica exclaimed while waving goodbye to me. (I swear Chica would make a good cheerleader)I thought to myself. Mangle also waved goodbye.

I waved goodbye back and went to my car. I started it up and drove home to get ready for my last day of school before summer break.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

I drove back home a few minutes before I was late for school. I quickly put on my clothes and drove to school. My mother was already at work so getting ready was a lot easier. Though it was going to be difficult staying awake at school, thankfully today was my last day before summer break.

I made it to the school and quickly got out of my car. I didn't need to be late but I didn't want to look like a hyperventilating idiot, so I speed walked to the lunchroom door(It was another way of getting into the school, as well as a quicker way of getting to my class). I walked in to find students already hurrying to their classrooms. "Crap." I muttered to myself. I kept speed walking until I made it to my class.

Luckily, I made it just in time. My friends Roderick and Steven greeted me when I walked in. "Yo Calvin, you made it." Roderick said. "Another minute and you'd be late for sure." Steven said. "Well I'm here." I said. "You still got your job?" Roderick asked me. "Yep, and I intend on keeping my job." I answered. "You can't be serious." Steven said. "What's the problem?" I asked. "Uh, the animatronics, the incidents that happened there, not to mention the low wage." Steven reminded me. "Yeah but this is my 13th week and I'm not dead so it's all good. Come on guys, I got this." I reassured them. "Alright dude, but we're just looking out for you." Steven said.

Eventually, Mrs. Hamilton(Our teacher)came into the classroom. "Good morning class!" Mrs. Hamilton greeted. "Good morning Mrs. Hamilton!" We greeted back. "Okay class, as you all are aware today is your last day before your break, for some of you. You each will get your exemption slips at the end of your classes." Mrs. Hamilton explained. "For now, we're going to review over the EOCT." She finished. There were small groans throughout the classroom, but Mrs. Hamilton ignored them. I just hope I exempt my classes cause if I don't, I won't just get an earful from my mother, but Mr. Fazbear, Freddy and the rest.

The end of the school day came to pass and I was excited.

All of my classes were exempt. It was really surprising, considering one of my subjects was Math. And I'm terrible at Math. I had my doubts but I still tried, and I guess it worked out in the end. Roderick and Steven were seniors so the chance of me seeing them at school again was slim to none. But maybe I'll get the chance to see them again during the summer.

Walking outside, my phone started to ring. I looked at the caller I.D. to see it was Mr. Fazbear. I answered the phone. "Hello Calvin, just getting out of school?" Mr. Fazbear asked. "Yes sir." I replied. "Great, come to the restaurant as soon as you can." He said. I told him I'll be there shortly and ended the call. I walked to my car, started it up, and drove to the restaurant.

Upon reaching the restaurant, I noticed there were a lot of cars parked. It was actually surprising since Freddy Fazbear's doesn't get so many customers at one point. Guess it was the perfect place to celebrate the start of summer break. I walked in and found the place packed. There were adults talking with each other and children eating & playing. Just happy times and peacefulness. I looked for Freddy and the gang, who were doing what they do best.

Freddy was on the stage, singing to the children. Chica was singing with Freddy, making her his back-up singer. Bonnie playing his guitar. Vix was over at Pirate's Cove playing with the children there. They were wearing pirate outfits as well as speaking as pirates. No problems or incidents, just peace and happiness. This is what the restaurant should always be like.

Out of nowhere, Jeremy walked up to me. "Hey Calvin, so Mr. Fazbear already contacted you and told you to come to the restaurant?" Jeremy asked. "Yeah, how did you know?" I asked back. "He told me about it." Jeremy replied. "Oh, okay." I said. "He's in his office waiting for you." Jeremy informed me. I thanked him and walked into Mr. Fazbear's office. "Ahh Calvin, I've been expecting you." Mr. Fazbear said happily. "And I'm here because you've been expecting me." I joked. Mr. Fazbear laughed at my joke. "That's what I like about you Calvin: A great sense of humor. But in all seriousness, before we begin our meeting, may I see your exemption passes?" Mr. Fazbear asked.

I handed him my passes. His face was silent at first, but then he started to smile. "How long have you been with us Calvin?" Mr. Fazbear asked. "13 weeks." I replied. "That record far exceeds our previous night guards." He stated. "Yeah, still hard to believe." I admitted. "And I hope you stay with us for many years to come." Mr. Fazbear continued. "Anyways since it's close to summer break and you passed all your classes, I decided to raise your pay from $125.50 to $300. Maybe even more if the summer goes well for us." Mr. Fazbear finished. "Thank you sir, I could actually use the money. My mom's starting to get tired of buying expensive things for me." I said. Mr. Fazbear nodded his head. "You should go home and prepare for tonight, I'm sure Freddy and the rest are surely gonna have a surprise for you when I tell them about this. Especially your "special" friend. He said.

I started to immediately get nervous. (How did he find out about Mangle! Oh man I gotta think of a way to convince him to let Mangle stay. I don't want any of my friends to get scrapped, including her)I thought to myself.

"Okay Mr. Fazbear, I can explain-." I started before he put his hand up, silencing me. "There's no need for an explanation, because I already knew." Mr. Fazbear confessed. "You did?" I said surprised. "Of course, I was actually the one who asked Freddy and the gang to introduce you to her." He admitted. "Oh, that explains a lot." I said. Gladly, Mr. Fazbear accepts Mangle. Saves me the awkward and uneasy explanation.

I thanked him and walked out of the office while waving good-bye. Before I left the restaurant, I said good-bye to Jeremy and waved good-bye to Freddy and the rest(Would've said good-bye to them but they were working). I got in my car and drove home to tell my mother the good news and get ready for tonight. Something tells me tonight is going to be a great night.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

"Tonight is going to be a great night." I said as I pulled up to the restaurant. I got out of my car, eager to see what Freddy and the gang did to celebrate my graduation. I walked in to find the place completely dark. (Dang it's dark. I better find a light before I trip on something)I thought to myself, searching for a light.

It took some time, but I found the light switch. "There we go." I said as I turned on the light. "SURPRISE!" I heard a group of people say. I knew who the people were, so it didn't surprise me that much. I looked back and saw Freddy and everyone else with confetti's and party hats. I saw a huge sign on the stage that said "CONGRATULATIONS!" on it. There was tons and tons of pizza. And there was also a flat screen and a Wii U. (Yep, I knew it was gonna be a great night)I thought to myself.

"Wow guys, this is fantastic! Thank you!" I exclaimed in appreciation. "We knew you'd love it Calvin!" Chica exclaimed. "I'm sure you already know, this is a celebration of you becoming a senior." Freddy announced. "Yeah, we're really proud of ya laddie." Vix said. "Plus, your pay went up by a ton. No doubt your mom must be happy that you're gonna be buying even more stuff without asking her for money." Bonnie joked. Mangle wrapped herself around while smiling, and nudged my cheek with hers. "I love you too Mangle." I said. "Seriously though guys, thank you." I said. "No problem, now that the party guard is here. Let's get this party started already." Bonnie said. With that, we got my congrats party started.

The gang wanted to play video games the entire night, said that since I love video games so much, they should spend the night playing video games. I was really glad that they decided to spend the night playing video games, I was really feeling in the game tonight. Mangle then placed a few game choices for us. The choices include: Mario Party 10, Mario Kart 8, Just Dance 2015, Mario and Sonic at the Sochi 2015 Olympic Winter Games, and Super Smash Brothers, mostly Nintendo games but I'm not complaining. "Difficult choice." I said aloud.

"Well if no one's gonna choose, then I'm goin with Mario Kart 8." Bonnie announced. "Why not Super Smash Brothers, are ye afraid that I'll kick your tail again?" Vix said, full of pride. "OK, THAT WAS ONE TIME!" Bonnie clarified. "Actually, it was 6 times." Chica said truthfully. "Not helping Chica." Bonnie muttered. "Wait, Vix you beat Bonnie in Super Smash Brothers." I said surprised. "Yes I did." Vix said, still full of pride. "But... your hand." I said, pointing to Vix's hook hand. Considering the fact that she has a hook for a hand, something like video games should be difficult for her.

"I know, me having a hook for a hand should be a pain, but I'm a fast adapter." Vix said. "Oh, that makes sense I guess." I said. "Why not Just Dance, we rarely play that." Chica suggested. "Now way." Bonnie objected. "You and Freddy are way better dancers than the rest of us. It's an easy victory for you two." Bonnie finished. "It's not my fault you can't dance." Chica said. "But he does have a point Chica, me and you were designed for singing and dancing unlike Bonnie and the rest. We should play a game that is equal to all of our skills." Freddy announced to everyone.

(That fatherly attitude I Swear)I thought to myself. But Freddy did have a point: We needed to play a game that could bring our skills together, not pin it against one another. That's when I picked out the perfect game for us. "Hey guys, I got a suggestion." I announced. "Let's hear it." Freddy said. "How bout this?" I said, showing them the game I had in mind. "Mario and Sonic?" Chica said. "Yeah, it's the perfect game for us to bring our abilities together in victory, also I've haven't played this one yet." I admitted. Everyone looked at each other for a while, and then smiled. "Alright, we'll give your idea a shot." Freddy said. "Okay, let's do it." I said.

We turned the Wii U on and inserted the disc. The title screen showed and we pressed the start button sending us to the main menu. (Few minutes in the game and already liking it)I thought. "Anyone up for a single matches?" I asked. Everyone said "Yeah" and "Sure". "Okay." I said as I moved the Wii Remote to the main menu, clicking on it. The events were no doubt similar to the events in the first Olympic Winter game(Which I played before), but there were a few new events. They were Snowboard Slopestyle and Figure Skating Pairs, while the dream events had Snowball Scrimmage, Roller Coaster Bobsleigh, and A Champions event where you can use four different sporting gear.

"Why don't we pick something easy, like Alpine Skiing." I suggested. Everyone agreed. With that, we decided to try Alpine Skiing first. "Alpine Skiing huh, well I'm willing to try it out first with VIX!" Bonnie exclaimed at the end. Vix's eye patch lifted up, revealing her right eye. "Ya sure you want to go against me again Bon, You couldn't beat me in Smash Brothers so what makes you think you can beat me in this." Vix said. "Hey, new game so the tables have turned." Bonnie said, full of his pride. "Alright Bonnie, but it's your broken spirit." Vix said, agreeing to Bonnie's challenge.

And so the first competition was decided: Bonnie v.s. Vix in Alpine Skiing.

Bonnie chose Sonic because he really liked his fur color as well as his speed(I liked Sonic for his coloring and speed too so Bonnie wasn't alone on that) and Vix chose Blaze because she really liked her design(I liked her design too, making another one of my favorite characters). The screen moved to split-screen due to 2-player gameplay. On the results, Mario had the lead by the shortest time(He was an all-around type so it wasn't all that surprising).

Then Bonnie and Vix's characters showed up on screen. "Get ready to lose Vix." Bonnie said. "In your circuits Bonnie." Vix said. "I've never seen them so competitive before." I whispered to Chica, Mangle, and Freddy. "When video games are involved mostly." Chica said. "Which is why we don't play the Wii U as much." Freddy added. "Mhm." Mangle managed to say through her radioed voice.

Me, Chica, and Freddy looked at Mangle, surprised that she finally said a word since her voice got messed up. We no longer cared about Bonnie and Vix's little competition, but the fact that Mangle finally said something after being silent for so long. "Y-You said a word." Chica said. Chica then looked at me and Freddy. "She finally said a word!" Chica said, filled with joy. "Truly, I'm glad you chose not to let your radio voice stop you from speaking." Freddy said. Mangle started to blush in an adorably shy way. I walked up to Mangle and started scratching her head. She blushed even more. "I'm proud of you Mangle, you managed to say a word through your radioed voice. Although we made need to talk to Mr. Fazbear about getting you a new voice box, and a new body." I said. Mangle nodded her head in agreement. Even though we wanted her to talk more, If she wanted to be mute, then we'll respect her choice.

"YES! YES! YES!" Bonnie exclaimed in joy. We immediately looked to see that Bonnie ad beaten Vix at Alpine Skiing. "Take that Vix!" Bonnie exclaimed. "Well Bon, you beat me and I respect you for that." Vix said, accepting defeat. "Thanks Vix, to be honest: It was luck. You actually made me work for my win." Bonnie admitted. "Tsk, I wasn't gonna let you beat me that easily." Vix acknowledged. "Right, so who's turn is it next?" Bonnie asked. "Me and Freddy's." Chica announced. Freddy nodded his head, agreeing with Chica's suggestion. "Cool, then me and Mangle will go next." I said. With that, Chica and Freddy chose Figure Skating and started their match.

The match ended with Chica(Who played as Princess Peach) beating Freddy(Who played as Mario). Though their match wasn't as competitive as Bonnie and Vix's. It was just friendly competition between friends(More like Father-Daughter bonding in my opinion)I thought to myself. Next was me and Mangle. We wanted to play something that we could team up in. We both agreed on Pairs Figure Skating. Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Vix knew that me and Mangle aren't all that competitive towards each other. We mostly focus on teamwork, which is why I get along with her a little more than I get along with Freddy and Chica. I get along with Bonnie pretty well, but it can turn to brotherly competition really fast. Me and Vix have a Aunt/Nephew kind of relationship. Even though she loves me like a nephew, that won't stop her from showing me tough love.

Our perfect synchronizing earned us first place on the results. I was Silver and Mangle was Amy(An odd couple I know, but it worked out in the end). The gang congratulated us on gold medal, which we greatly appreciated. Watching me and Mangle work so well together made everyone else want to use their skills together to get first place.

Then we decided to do Dream Figure Skating(The perfect event for 4 people to put their skills together). The 4 competitors were Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, and Mangle, using the same characters they used the first time. I actually thought they were the perfect team. Me and Mangle simply watched in amazement at how synchronized they were. "Mr. Fazbear should sign them up for the Olympics." I muttered to Mangle. She silently giggled at my joke. We continued to watch the gang play through the skating event with ease.

In the end, Chica got 1st place(Again), Freddy came in 2nd, Vix came in 3rd, and Bonnie came in 4th(Last in other words). Although Bonnie hated losing, he did enjoy playing co-op with his family. Me and Mangle took our turn next. I came in 1st and She came in 2nd. It was a wonderful experience for us to work together as teams.

I looked at my watch to see that it was 5:20. "Man, we've been playing the Wii U for so long, I forgot to check the time." I said. "Oh, it is time for you to go already?" Freddy said as he walked up to me. "Yeah, but I'll surely come back tonight." I said. "You always do." Freddy said. "Bye Freddy, Bye guys." I said to everyone. The gang said goodbye back to me and I walked out of the restaurant. "Tonight was a great night." I said before I got in my car and drove home.

* * *

Author's Note

Sorry for the long wait for an update guys. Now that this story has an update, it's time for my main story to get an update. Working on it right now. And don't forget to check out my newest spin-off, NekoHaven. Thanks for the patience and great reviews guys. See you guys in the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

At home, I was incredibly tired from playing video games with my friends all night. Slowly starting to lose my sight from being so sleepy, I tiredly got in my bed and closed my eyes, slumbering until the sun shines in the sky.

I awoke from my sleep, well-rested and hungry.

I got out of my bed and walked into the kitchen.

My mom was at work so I had the house to myself for a while. Fixing myself some grits and eggs, I poured some orange juice and started to eat.

While I was eating, my phone started to ring.

"Who could that be?" I asked myself before I looked at the caller I.D.

It was mom.

"Huh, wonder what she wants." I said before answering the phone. "Hello." I said. "Hi baby, just calling to see how your time with Freddy and his friends went?" My mom asked. "It went great! That's the longest I've ever stayed up for anything!" I said. "Well I'm glad you enjoyed yourself sweetie. And since you're going to the 12th grade, I figured you and I could go out and get some new clothes." My mother suggested. "Sounds good." I said. "I get off at 2, so I'll pick you up after I get off work okay." My mom said. "Okay, I'll ne ready when you get here." I said. "Okay baby, I love you." My mom said to me. "I love you too." I said before we both hung up.

"Okay, it's 10:35 and my mom gets off work at 2:00. All I have to do is keep myself busy until she gets here. Simple enough." I told myself.

I remembered that I needed to catch up on my updates for my games on my Xbox One.

I decided to go do that to see what new stuff I got for my games.

I started with Batman: Arkham Kinght. I got both the Harley Quinn and Batgirl pack to play later. I was excited for that because I really wanted to get more into the Batman lore.

Next was DragonBall Xenoverse.

I checked and saw that I got a lot of new characters. I got Super Saiyan God Goku(With the blue hair) with Super Saiyan God Vegeta, Broly, and Golden Frieza. I wanted to get Super Saiyan 4 Goku and Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta, but since the God pack came out I decided to get that first.

My last updated game was Mortal Kombat X.

When I checked, I noticed the menu say I got the DLC character Jason Voorhees. I wasn't a huge Jason Voorhees fan like most people, but I will admit that having him as a DLC character in Mortal Kombat was a great idea. I saw some gameplay of him online and I just had to have him. I also got information on the Predator being a DLC character so I'll be saving my money up for that as well as the DragonBall GT pack.

With my updates checked out, I decided to test them out to see if my money was spent well.

Sure enough, my money was spent well.

Everything ran smoothly with the updates. I got a lot farther in my games than I did without the updates. Not really in the mood for some T.V., I chose to just play my games until my mom gets home.

A long while goes by and I received a call from my mother.

She told me that she's a few minutes away from the house and to already get my clothes on.

Wasting no time, I got my clothes on and waited for her to come.

She showed up after a while.

I walked out of the house and locked it. Then I got in my moms car and we drove off. While we were driving, we talked about how our days have been. I told her about the updates in my games and she told me about her busy day at work. It was a great way for us to pass the time while driving.

We made it to the mall after a few minutes.

We got out of the car and walked inside.

It wasn't as packed as it was most days so getting my clothes won't be a hassle.

"Alright! No that many people here so this shouldn't take too long." I said. "Right." My mom said. "So where are we going first?" My mom asked me.

I looked at her with slight confusion.

"Well it's your day, so you can decide where we go." My mom said. "Oh okay." I said.

I thought about where I wanted to go for a while.

Then I thought of where to go first.

"Let's go to some clothing stores, and get the shoes last." I said. "Alright, lead the way." My mom said.

With that, we began our walk.

We headed to Aeropostale first since it was the closest.

Once inside, I looked through the store and picked out my clothes. I chose a light blue collar shirt, a white shirt with graffiti designs on it, a black and grey collar shirt, and some pants(Mostly red, blue, and grey).

After getting my clothes purchased at the register, we left and continued to the next store.

The next store was Old Navy.

Some days I want to go classy, and what better store to buy classy clothes than Old Navy.

When we made it to the store, we walked in and I picked my clothes. I chose a long-sleeved buttoned red shirt, a buttoned blue shirt, and khakis. I also got some fancy socks and canvas(You can never be too classy).

Now that I've got all of my clothes, all I have to do is get some new shoes for when I normally go out. And what better place to find good shoes than Foot Locker.

I told my mom where I wanted to go next and she said "Okay". We went to Foot Locker shortly after.

Upon reaching Foot Locker, I already saw some shoes worth purchasing.

Unfortunately, I didn't have much money left so I had to choose carefully.

We walked closer into the store and I looked at the different shoes. (So many good ones, so little money)I thought to myself. My mom sat down on the bench outside, resting her legs. Her legs deserve some rest after telling me how much of a pain it was for to stand up for hours at work today.

Eventually, I chose the shoes that I wanted.

I chose some black and red Nikes, blue and white Nikes, and grey and red Nikes(I was a bit of a Nikes fan). When I told the cashier about the shoes I wanted, he examined my feet for me to find the right size. After that, he went in the back room and pulled out the spares. He told me the prices for them and I paid. With my shoes packed, I walked out of the store and went to my mother.

She was still sitting on the bench, playing a game on her phone.

When she looked up at me, she got up off the bench and put her phone in her pocket.

"Did you get the shoes you wanted?" My mom asked me. "Yes ma'am." I said. "Good, now is there anything else you want to do before we leave?" My mom asked. "Hm, maybe a pretzel." I answered. "Alright." My mom said before we went to the pretzel shop.

Once there, we ordered my pretzel and my mom got ice cream.

Afterwards, we walked out of the mall and to the car.

When we got in the car, I checked my phone to see the time.

It was 5:20.

"Oh man, it's almost time for me to go to work!" I exclaimed. "Really!" My mother said. "Yes." I said showing my mom the time. "Then we better hurry and get you home." My mom said before she drove out of the parking lot and rushed home.

My mother is a gentle driver in general, but when it comes to either me or her getting to work on time, slow driving is not tolerated.

Shortly, me made it home.

I quickly took my stuff in the house and put on my uniform in a matter of seconds.

I rushed out of the house and got back in the car with my mom.

She hurriedly drove me to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

Once there, I got out of the car, said goodbye to my mom, and walked in.

I checked my phone to see if I was on time. Thankfully I was.

I looked up to see Bonnie and Vix playing Super Smash Brothers for Wii U.

(Oh yeah, we didn't play one last night)I thought to myself as I walked further in the restaurant. "Hey guys!" I announced. Bonnie and Vix turned to my direction. "Sup Cal, I was wondering when you were gonna show." Bonnie said. "Hello lad." Vix said.

Freddy and Chica were coming out of the kitchen.

"Hi Calvin." Chica said. "Nice to see you again Calvin." Freddy said. "Where's Mangle?" I asked, wondering where my friend was. "She's resting right now, but she should wake up in a little while." Freddy replied. "Oh okay, so what were you two doing in the kitchen?" I asked in curiosity. "We were just baking and storing pizzas for tomorrow." Chica answered. "You wanna help?" Chica asked me. "Sure." I replied. "Okay, follow us." Chica said, signaling for me to follow.

I followed them into the kitchen to help them with the pizzas.

"So what do I have to do?" I asked. "Just mush the dough until all the air comes out, me and Freddy will take care of the rest." Chica explained. "Alright, let's do it!" I said, eager to work. Chica said "Okay." and me, her, and Freddy began to bake and store the pizzas.

We finished up after about an hour.

"Whew, this took longer than I was expecting." I admitted. "Yeah, but we've baked enough pizza to last not only tomorrow, but the week if we're lucky." Chica said. "We couldn't have baked so many without you Calvin. Thank you." Freddy said, grateful for my help. "No problem." I said.

Just then, Mangle came out of her room and walked to where me, Freddy, and the rest were.

"Hey Mangle, good to see you woke up." I said. "H-Hello." Mangle said through her radioed voice. "She's learning." I said. "Yes, simple words but still. We've even been teaching her how to speak on our breaks." Freddy explained. "Good for her." I said happily.

Mangle walked into the kitchen to give me my usual cheek nudging.

"Thanks Mangle." I said. "She nodded her head happily. "So you guys got everything set for tomorrow?" I asked. "Pretty much yeah." Freddy replied. "Okay, in the meantime, I'm gonna play with Bonnie and Vix in Super Smash Brothers." I said as I started walking to Vix and Bonnie. "Be careful Calvin, when you're taking on those two when it comes to video games, especially Smash Brothers, the chance of you winning is minimal. Even we had difficulty against them." Freddy said, referring to him, Chica, and Mangle. "Uh thanks, I'll keep that in mind." I said looking back before I continued walking to Bonnie and Vix.

Shortly, I made it to Bonnie and Vix.

I was watching in awe at how Bonnie and Vix were going at it with each other(As well as wiping the floor with their opponents). "Man, you guys are really going hardcore in this game." I said. "I know right!" Bonnie exclaimed. "This game is a great way for us to let off stress at work." Vix said. "Oh, okay cool." I said.

After some silence, I spoke again.

"You guys mind if I play too?" I asked. "Not at all man." Bonnie said. "Just get a Wii Remote and join up lad." Vix instructed.

(Yes)I said to myself in my head. I always wanted to play Super Smash Brothers ever since it was first announced but I didn't have a Wii U. I would've had one, but I bought a Xbox One instead(Which wasn't a bad choice either).

I did what Vix instructed and got the Wii Remote while Vix and Bonnie quit the match. They started a new match when I turned the power on for the Wii Remote.

The screen then changed to the characters selection menu.

Bonnie chose Mega Man. Vix chose Zelda. And I chose Sonic.

Our com opponents were Mario, Pac-Man, and Bowser.

"Okay lad, you ready to rumble with and against us?!" Vix asked in excitement. "Yeah!" I exclaimed with similar enthusiasm. "Then let's rumble!" Bonnie interrupted.

And in an instant, the battle started.

Bonnie and Vix were already bringing their A-game, making the fight already difficult to win(Not that I actually have a chance at all). The Wii Remote controls were painfully difficult, but I got the hang of it eventually. It even helped me bounce back a little in the competition.

Freddy, Chica, and Mangle came over to us to see us playing. They were mostly watching me handle myself in the fight. I was starting to get better, what with me taking out the coms, and occasionally getting a few hits on Bonnie and Vix. Although, those two were still putting the hurt on me and the coms(No surprise there).

So far the coms have had over 4 deaths, I've had 3 deaths, and Vix and Bonnie have had only 2 deaths(Mostly due to simple mistakes and their own little brawls between each other).

Once the match ended, we all took a little break.

"Man, I've never had to work so hard for my win in a video game." I said tiredly. "Ha, told you me and Vix don't mess around in this game." Bonnie said proudly. "Yeah well, let's see the results to see how good you were against us." Vix said. Me and Bonnie both agreed and Vix moved the screen to the results.

The results showed that Vix and Bonnie were tied, making them 1st, I got 2nd, and the rest of the coms got 3rd place and below.

"Yay, You got 2nd place Calvin!" Chica yelled as she brought me into an intensive hug. "Uh...Chica." Freddy said. "Yes Freddy." Chica said. "You're kind of giving Calvin a lot more love than he can take." Freddy joked. "What do you mean?" Chica asked before she looked down.

She quickly noticed I starting to turn blue from her strong robot hug.

She immediately let go and I started to breathe again.

"Sorry Calvin, sometimes I don't know my own strength." Chica said while blushing. "D-Don't worry about it." I reassured her while getting up off the ground with Mangle helping me up. "The love is greatly appreciated." I added. Chica started to feel better after I said that.

Doing my usual time check-up, I looked at the time on my phone.

It was 4:50.

(Wow, a lot earlier than my usual check-ups. I probably have time for)I thought to myself.

"You guys wanna have another go?" I asked. "Heck yeah!" Bonnie exclaimed. "I'm down for one more round." Vix rhymed. "Ok." I said.

We set up a new location for our battle, new characters, and new opponents.

With everything ready, we quickly began the match.

Throughout the match, I was doing quite better than the first time I played. I even got some good hits in on Bonnie and Vix, course they quickly and easily retaliated. The coms were either taking on each other or me, Bonnie, and Vix, to which we quickly disposed of them every time. This match was going really well.

At the end of the match, we looked at the results.

It wasn't any different from the first results but I did better this time than the last.

"Yeah, better than my last go!" I exclaimed. "Got that right Cal." Bonnie agreed. "I agree lad, keep this up and you might get good like us." Vix said, referring to her and Bonnie. "Heh, heh, yeah." I said before I checked my phone again.

This time, it was 5:30.

"Alright, time for me to go home." I said. "I swear can there ever be a night that lasts way longer than normal?" Bonnie asked in an irritated tone. "Sucks I know but that's how nature works." I joked. "Okay, see ya Calvin." Bonnie said.

"See you next time laddie." Vix said, giving me a surprising hug. It was unexpected, but I enjoyed it nonetheless.

"Bye." Mangle managed to say while also giving me a hug.

"Be safe Calvin." Chica said in a sisterly, caring tone. "I always am." I said back.

"Look forward to seeing you over the summer." Freddy said in his fatherly tone. "Me too." I agreed.

After saying our good-bye's, I walked outside and got in my car.

"If my time with Freddy and the gang's gonna be like this all summer, I'm gonna have a great summer." I said before I drove out of the parking lot, back home to get some rest.

* * *

Author's Note

New chapter done. Getting better and better with my stories. Next chapter there is a possibility of introducing new characters. I'm not sure yet but you'll know. Another fanfic idea has popped in my head and I'm pretty excited about it. It deals with Pokémon. If you guys want, I can get it started up in a few days. PM or review to tell me what you think. In the meantime, see you guys later!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

* * *

Over the past few days, things have been going really well for me, Freddy, and the rest.

The restaurant's received good reviews ever since the start of summer break.

In the days, people would stop by and enjoy the pizza and festivities that fill the restaurant with joy and happiness. While in the night, me and the gang would play video games and chat about basically anything.

The start of the summer's gone better than I thought it would.

Today, Mr. Fazbear called me to work so he can show me something.

I drove to the parking lot and got out of my car.

I walked in to find the place going through another day of peace and prosperity.

Continuing my walk to the office, I made it into the office to find Mr. Fazbear standing beside something covered up.

At first I thought it was a animatronic, but I was prepared for what ever it could be.

"Thank you for stopping by Calvin." Mr. Fazbear began. "I trust you know why I called you in today." He clarified. "Yes sir, it's about something special that you wanted to show me." I confirmed. "Yes I did, and in case you've already figured, it is an animatronic." Mr. Fazbear confirmed.

(Oh, so it is an animatronic)I thought to myself.

"Well alright, can I see her or him?" I asked.

"Certainly." Mr. Fazbear said before he lifted the sheet, revealing the new animatronic.

The new animatronic didn't appear to be a animal, but more of a human. He had a round body, peach-colored skin, large blue eyes, an orange triangular nose, red-brown hair, and a toothy grin.

He had the same rosy cheeks, like Freddy and the gang.

He wore a red and blue vertically striped shirt with two black buttons. He also wore blue pants and brown shoes. His most unique features were his propeller cap, a balloon that held in one hand, and a sign that said "Balloons!" on it.

An animatronic that Freddy and the rest will most likely love.

"Nice." I said as I got squat down to the animatronics height. "Hey little guy, I'm Calvin. What's your name?" I asked. "I'm Balloon Boy!" The animatronic exclaimed. "Nice name, it goes well with your design." I said, complimenting Balloon Boy's design. "Thanks Calvin, Mr. Fazbear tells me that you're the only night guard that's lasted almost a year in the business." Balloon Boy clarified.

"Yes, he told you right." I confirmed.

"Wow, you must be really good friends with Freddy and his friends. Do you think I'll fit in with them too?" Balloon Boy asked in an uneasy tone. "No doubt in my mind bud." I reassured him. "Thanks Calvin." Balloon Boy said.

I then got up and looked at Mr. Fazbear.

"So I guess I'll introduce him to Freddy and the rest tonight huh." I said. "Actually, I want to take the night-off, I'll introduce him." Mr. Fazbear said, surprising me. "Really!?" I exclaimed. "Sure, you deserve a break after all the work you've done for us these past few days. I'll introduce Balloon Boy to the gang." Mr. Fazbear said.

"Wow, thanks Mr. Fazbear." I said in gratitude. "No problem, and I'll tell them about your night-off." Mr. Fazbear added. "Thanks." I said.

I then looked at Balloon Boy.

"Mr. Fazbear will introduce you to Freddy and the gang for me. I'm just gonna take a little night-off and come back tomorrow night." I said. "Okay Calvin, see you then." Balloon Boy said. "Take care Calvin." Mr. Fazbear said. "You guys too." I said before I walked out of the office.

I walked outside to my car.

(I sure hope Balloon Boy's gonna be okay without me. But then again, he is an animatronic like Freddy and the rest so I'm sure he'll be alright)I thought to myself.

I drove out of the parking lot, and drove home. I've got a night-off and I was just gonna have a good old game night to celebrate.

* * *

Author's Note

This is meant to be a small chapter mainly introducing Balloon Boy. Marionette will be introduced later in the story, along with Balloon Girl. Just a quick update in general really. Keep on liking and favoring, and I'll see you guys later.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

* * *

After waking up at 9:30, I brushed my teeth and had breakfast. I was thinking about how BB fitted in with the gang. (I'll find out when I get to the restaurant later on)I thought to myself.

Night

Driving up to the restaurant, I got out of my car and walked in. I found Freddy and the gang chatting with BB. From the look of it, it seemed like they already welcomed him to the family, which was good.

"Hey guys!" I greeted. "Calvin!" The gang said in unison as they all walked up to me. "So how'd your little night-off go?" Bonnie asked. "Restful that's for sure, but I did miss you guys during my night-off." I admitted. "Awww, we missed you too Calvin!" Chica said happily as she brought me into a sisterly hug. I kindly returned the hug.

Then looked down at BB.

"Had a good night with the gang BB?" I asked happily. "Sure did Calvin, we played games all night! It was super fun!" BB exclaimed. "That's good to hear." I said happily. I then looked up at the rest of the gang. "Thanks for taking care of BB for me." I said in gratefulness. "Of course, any new animatronic is a part of our family." Freddy said as he rubbed BB's head. (Another son figure for Freddy)I joked in my head.

"So what game were you guys playing?" I asked. "Super Mario 3D World." BB replied. "We just got the game yesterday." Bonnie replied. "Ya wanna play laddie?" Vix asked me. "Of course." I answered.

We set up the Wii U in a matter of minutes.

"Alright, so who's going up, besides Calvin and BB?" Vix asked. "I'll go!" Chica volunteered. "Me too." Bonnie said, being the 4th player. We put the disc in waited for the menu screen to pop up. I pressed the start button and we moved to the data menu. We chose the first one and then we picked our characters.

I was going as Mario, BB went as Luigi, Chica went as Princess Peach, and Bonnie went as the Blue Toad.

The saved data sent us to the 3rd world. "So which level are we gonna do?" I asked. "How about Mount Must Dash." BB suggested. "I'm down with that." Bonnie said. "Me too." Chica added. "Alright, Mount Must Dash it is." I said as we trekked to get to the level.

Once we chose the level, we immediately started running. Bonnie got ahead of us due to the Blue Toad being the fastest. "Ha, you guys got nothing on me!" Bonie said confidently. "We'll see about that." Chica said.

Me and BB were catching up to Bonnie while Chica was going at a pretty slow pace. Princess Peach isn't the fastest character but she is unique nonetheless.

"We almost got him BB." I said determined. "Yeah, just a little more." BB said, also determined. "Back off guys, you're not gonna take my victory away!" Bonnie exclaimed. "Heads up boys, I'm comin for ya!" Chica exclaimed.

The race was now heating up with us going neck-and-neck. In the end, Chica won.

"How did we lose!" I said surprised. "I know, I mean Peach is the slowest player!" Bonnie said, also surprised. "Hey, don't mess with my Peach." Chica said with a wink. "Wow Chica, you're awesome with Peach." BB said. "Aw, thank you BB." Chica said, bringing BB into a hug. "I want another go, on a different level." Bonnie said. "Me too." I agreed. "Alright." Chica said.

"I guess we're on cleaning duty. Come on girls." Freddy said, referring to Vix and Mangle. "Alright." Vix said as she and Mangle followed Freddy.

We then picked the level, Puffprod Peaks.

Although the intension was for one of us to get the highest score, I was more focused on the music. The music was so soothing was beautifully done. The level was like some sort of dream world so the music fitted perfectly.

In the end, BB was the winner. In truth, the only reason he won was because the level was based more on platform. Luigi, being the one with the highest jump, it was an easy win for BB.

"Okay, now that Chica and BB have gotten their wins, it's up to me and Bonnie." I said. "Yeah." Bonnie agreed.

We were going through level after level, getting the highest score amongst each other.

Eventually, me and Bonnie got our wins and it was fair game after that. We just played through level after level, having fun and enjoying each other's company.

After a long while of playing, I spoke.

"Hey, does anyone know what time it is?" I asked. Freddy looked at the clock. "Um, it's about 5:45." Freddy replied. "Well, time for me to go." I said. "Go, what do you mean "go"?" BB asked sadly. "Oh boy." I said as I knelt down to BB's level.

"As the night guard, I can only stay for a certain time before my shift ends, thought in this case my shift starts at 6:00am-6:00pm. I'll come back tonight okay." I explained. BB started to cheer up. "Promise?" BB asked. "Promise." I replied. "Okay, Calvin." BB said as he hugged. I hugged him back.

After our hug, I told the rest of the gang goodbye(They said goodbye back)and I walked outside and got in my car.

"Ha, it's good to know I'm not the youngest anymore. See you tonight BB." I said before I drove home.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

* * *

"Thanks for taking us to the mall to get some clothes Calvin." Chica said, referring to herself and the rest of the gang. "No problem." I said.

Lately, the animatronics have been talking about getting clothes to cover their exposure. I didn't really understand it since they don't really have an anatomy, but I volunteered to take them to the mall so they could pick out the clothes they wanted.

Vix stayed back at the restaurant to babysit BB, and Mangle stayed behind to be BB's playmate.

During our walk in the mall, people were eyeing us like crazy. This is actually the first time people have seen the animatronics outside of the restaurant so it wasn't too surprising if they were shocked.

The first store that we went to was Fashion Central.

Before we walked in, I explained to the gang how the shopping was going to be done.

"Okay guys, here's how this going to work." I started. "You guys pick out the clothes that you want and bring them to me. I'll take them to the register to pay for them. If this store doesn't have the clothes that you want, then we'll go to another store. Now we only have $2,000 to spend so don't pick too many clothes and choose the ones that you really want." I explained. "Does everyone understand?" I asked.

The gang all nodded their heads in understanding.

"Okay, let's do this." I said before we walked into the store.

The gang all searched through the store looking for the clothes they wanted. Freddy told me that none of the clothes were to his liking. I then asked him what sense of fashion he was into. He told me he was more into suits and tuxedos. Luckily, I knew a store that sold fancy clothing I told Freddy that I'd take him there when everyone else has picked their clothing.

Bonnie went with a white shirt, black jacket, and blue jeans. Chica went with a sleeve-less sweater matching the colors of her bib and small shorts.

They took their clothes to the cashier and I paid for them.

All that was left is Freddy.

We had a decent amount of money so I could buy him his clothes too.

I took Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica to the place I told Freddy about. The store was called Fancy Deluxe. From the outside, you could already see suits, tuxedos, dresses, and other fancy accessories.

We walked inside. To Freddy, this was animatronic heaven to him.

Bonnie and Chica knew why we were here so they just stayed silent, not wanting to interrupt Freddy's state of happiness. It didn't take long for him to pick out his choice. He chose a simple tuxedo(Nothing more, nothing less).

With the choice and the purchase finally done, we drove back to the restaurant.

The drive didn't take long.

Once we made it to the restaurant, we got out of my car and walked inside with the clothes that I bought for Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica. Inside, BB and Mangle were chasing each other while Vix was sitting. They looked at us once we came inside.

"Ah, ye laddies are back." Vix said. "Yep." Bonnie replied. BB and Mangle came towards us. "Did you all have a nice time!?" BB asked happily. "Yes we did Balloon Boy." Freddy replied. "So, what exactly did you lots get?" Vix asked.

Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy all showed BB, Vix, and Mangle their clothes.

"Wow, those look awesome!" BB exclaimed. "Indeed they do lad." Vix said before she looked at me. "Next time Calvin, we're going out shopping." Vix said, referring to her, BB, and Mangle. "Fair enough." I said in agreement. "Now that the shopping's outta the way, anyone idea on what we can do to pass the time?" I asked.

BB then raised is hand.

"Ohh, Ohh, I know, I know!" BB exclaimed. "Yes, BB." I replied. "We could play tag. Me and Mangle were playing it earlier, and since you all came back we can all play." BB suggested.

There was silence.

"I'm down for that." I said, breaking the silence. "Yeah, me too." Bonnie agreed. "Hey, why not." Chica said. "It would be a great family bonding session." Freddy replied.

Mangle got out of her chair.

"Ah, if everyone's gettin involved then I'll join too." Vix said. BB jumped for joy. "YAY!" BB said happily. "So who's going first?" Bonnie asked. "I vote for Freddy." Chica replied. "What, why me!?" Freddy said shocked. "Well it does make sense." I continued. You're the biggest out of all of us." I finished. "I...suppose so." Freddy said. "Alright, I'll go first so you guys find a good spot." Freddy said before he closed his eyes.

With that, we all ran to different areas. I ran to the scrap room to hide amongst the different part scattered around.

I opened the door and closed it.

I turned on the lights and started making a pile out of the robot parts. After some time, the pile was big enough for me. I burrowed in. (Okay, if I'm lucky, no one will ever think to look in this pile)I thought to myself.

15 minutes go by and I'm still in this scrap pile. I was actually surprised that nobody bothered to come in here.

Just then, Bonnie came bursting in.

"Oh crap, oh crap. He's coming, he's coming!" Bonnie said panicking. "Wait, maybe if I hide in that pile, he won't notice." Bonnie said.

Bonnie walked over to my pile. He noticed something in the pile that made him squint his eyes. "Wait a minute...Calvin!" Bonnie said surprised.

Since Bonnie already knew I was here, I might as well blow my cover.

"(Exhale)Yeah, it's me." I admitted. "Oh crap dude, I was wondering where you've been all this time." Bonnie said. "Yeah, well what's going on outside?" I asked. "Quiet...until Freddy found out where I was. I ran and ran until I came across here." Bonnie explained. "Wait, wait, wait, you mean you brought him here!" I said, starting to panic. "No, or at least, I don't think so." Bonnie replied. "So, I was wondering if we could share the scrap pile?" Bonnie asked. "Share...the pile." I said blankly. "Yes...the pile. Freddy barely comes into the scrap room. He'll never think to look in here." Bonnie said.

(Bonnie has been proven wrong in these types of situations at times. But then again, two head are better than one in these types of situations too)I thought to myself.

After some thinking, I made my decision.

"Okay." I said. "Cool." Bonnie said as he started joining me in the pile. "Now don't move a circuit and we'll be just fine." I instructed. "Got it." Bonnie said.A few more minutes go by and it seems as though me and Bonnie are not gonna get caught.

"Really, like nobody has bothered to come in here." Bonnie whispered. "I know, this is gonna be an easy-."

Before I could finish my sentence, Vix opened the door.

I immediately closed my mouth one she came in the room.

"Oh laaaaaads." Vix said. "Oh LAAAAAAAAADS!" Vix said again more loudly. Me and Bonnie stayed silent. "Lads come one, I know you're in here. Just come out and save yourselves the trouble?" Vix asked.

Me and Bonnie continue to be silent. (Wait Freddy tagged Vix! Oh, I am not gonna survive the night)I thought to myself.

"Fine, have it your way." Vix said before she started walking more into the room. Bonnie and I were worried and terrified for ourselves. "Oh, I wonder where you two could be?" Vix said in a joking manner. "Are you here in this conveniently giant scrap pile?" Vix said, continuing to joke.

Bonnie and I were silently panicking.

Vix reached her hand out to our pile. It was only a matter of seconds before she'd find us.

As a last resort, me and Bonnie burst out of the pile and ran past Vix.

"So, the hard way it is." Vix said before she started chasing us. We were running at our fullest to escape Vix's pursuit. She was the fastest animatronic alongside Chica so just running from her wouldn't be smart.

We needed another hiding place.

"We can't keep running Bon, we gotta find another place to hide." I acknowledged. "I know, wait Chica's room!" Bonnie exclaimed.

Me and Bonnie ran to Chica's room.

I tried opening the door. "Oh crap, it's locked!" I exclaimed. I knocked on the door in hopes that someone was inside. "Chica, Chica, are you in there!" I said. "Yeah, me, BB, and Mangle." She responded. "Nice, can we come in." I asked. "Sorry Calvin but we can't." Chica replied. "C'mon Chica, Vix is right behind us!" Bonnie said. "Sorry guys, it's everyone for themselves." Chica said. (She says that but she has BB and Mangle in her room)I thought to myself.

Just then, we heard robotic footsteps.

"HHHHEEEERRRREEEE'SSSS VVVIIIXXXXYYYYYY!" Vix exclaimed.

"CRAP, CRAP, RUN!" Bonnie yelled. We continued running. During the pursuit, I looked at my watch.

10 minutes until my shift ends. I started becoming joyous.

"Hey Bon!" I said while running. "Yeah!" Bonnie replied. "10 minutes until the end of my shift. Think you can run a little longer?" I asked. "Probably, if I don't bust a circuit." Bonnie replied.

With a solid goal in mind, we stuck to it.

Eventually Vix picked up the pace. "4 more minutes." I said. Vix was getting closer and closer to me until her finger was an inch away from me.

Thankfully my watch beeped, signaling that my shift has ended.

"YES! WE WIN!" I exclaimed. "Once again, your watch saves you." Vix said. "Yeah!" Bonnie exclaimed.

Freddy and the rest showed up after a few seconds.

"Another splendid victory Calvin." Freddy said. "Way to go Calvin!" BB said happily. "Awesome Calvin!" Chica cheered. Mangle nudged my cheek as she usually does when we greet or when I accomplish something. It's become a bit of a tradition.

"Thanks everyone, now if you'll excuse me, I have to get home to shower and rest. My heart feels like it's about to burst. I haven't ran that long and so fast in a long time." I said, placing a hand my chest.

The gang all agreed and we said goodbye to each other. I got in my car, quite happy with the way we all spent the night together. (I certainly hope more animatronics join the family)I thought to myself as I drove off home.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

* * *

"We got this Bon!" I said encouragingly. "Heck yeah!" Bonnie agreed. "Don't get so cocky boys." Chica warned. "Ai, the match isn't over yet." Vix acknowledged.

It was 2:00 in the morning on Friday, and me, Bonnie, Chica, and Vix were having a tennis match.

A few days ago, the gang spoke to Mr. Fazbear about adding a sports room to the restaurant. They said it'd be another great place for children to have fun and for them during the night. Mr. Fazbear, the generous guy he is, did what they asked and added a sports section to the restaurant.

Sure enough, it was a surprise, and success as well as a hit to the children. Certainly brought in more profit for the restaurant.

I was out of town with my mother so I didn't know about anything about a sports area being added to the restaurant. Chica did send me a text that said something of a surprise, but I never thought an added sports place would be the surprise.

When I came back, I continued my daily work schedule.

Driving to the restaurant, I immediately noticed something different about it. It was quite bigger than the last time I saw it. I parked my car and then walked inside. The entrance didn't look different. Everything seemed to be normal.

Then Chica came from the back and walked up to me.

We greeted each other and she asked if I got her text. I told her I did and she then told me to follow her into the back. I followed her and we came across a door that I haven't seen before in the restaurant.

When she opened it, I saw an indoor court along with a few sports equipment. I couldn't believe what I was seeing or believing.

There was a sports room in the restaurant.

This was certainly an unexpected change for the restaurant, but Chica tells me that it's brought more profit in so it was okay. Bonnie and Vix were playing tennis, Balloon Boy was spectating, and Freddy was elsewhere.

I didn't see Mangle anywhere so I asked where she was. Chica told me that Mr. Fazbear needed her for something. Chica also added that she's been gone for a few days now.

Things were going pretty slow for the match so Chica thought of a way for things to go a bit faster.

She thought me and Bonnie should team up and go against her and Vix. We all agreed to the idea and so far victory looks to be in me and Bonnie's favor.

"Ha, 8-7, I'm sure we can win this." Bonnie said confidently. "We'll see about that lads." Vix said. BB was cheering on for all of us.

Moving forward with the match, the girls were starting to come up. Now the score was 9-9.

"Okay everyone, the score is 9-9. The team to score the next point wins so all of you try your best!" BB said encouragingly. We all got hyped and were determined to win the match.

We were going all in for victory.

I hit the shuttlecock back to the girls. Vix hits it up. "Now Chica!" Vix yelled. Chica jumped high into the air and hit the shuttlecock back to me and Bonnie. We both tried to hit it back but it was too fast for us. The girls won the match.

"And the girls win the match!" BB announced.

The girls were joyous while me and Bonnie were grunting in defeat.

"Dang it, we almost had it!" I said. "Seriously! I mean that comeback was so messed up!" Bonnie agreed. "Aw don't feel bad boys. You almost had the win." Chica said with a wink. "I agree with Chica." Vix said.

"Ah, sports never really was my thing anyways." I admitted. "Yeah, same for me." Bonnie added.

I then looked at my watch to see that it was time for me to head home.

I said goodbye to the gang and asked them to tell Freddy I said hey. They all nodded and I walked out of the restaurant.

I got in my car and drove home. Once I was home, I went to sleep.

Later on when the sun was shining in the sky, my phone started ringing.

"Hm." I said. Looking at the caller I.D., it said Mr. Fazbear. I answered the call.

"Calvin my boy, how was your trip out of town?" Mr. Fazbear asked. "It was okay, beats staying in the city every time." I joked. Mr. Fazbear laughed. "Glad you enjoyed it, anyways I'd like you to come to the restaurant so we can discuss something important." He instructed me. "Yes sir, I'll be there in about 13 minutes, depending on the traffic." I said. "Okay, see you when you get here." Mr. Fazbear said. "You too sir." I said back.

With that, I ended the call.

I put my uniform back on and drove back to the restaurant.

Once there, I walked inside and went into Mr. Fazbear's office. He was sitting down in his chair. "Ah Calvin, I'm glad you made it." Mr. Fazbear greeted. "Hey Mr. Fazbear, so what did you want to talk with me about?" I asked.

"Okay, what is the one thing that teenagers love, aside from video games and social media?" Mr. Fazbear asked.

I had an answer and it would be crazy if it was right.

"Uggh...Anime." I replied. "Yes Anime. One of the most popular things in the U.S., if not the world." Mr. Fazbear said. "Alright, so what about Anime?" I then asked. "Okay, since Anime is a pretty popular thing. I was thinking of expanding the enterprise by building an anime convention." Mr. Fazbear suggested.

First, a sports section in the restaurant; and now an anime convention. This is starting to get interesting.

After a moment of silence, I spoke.

"That's sounds like a pretty good idea." I said supportively. "Great! Cause I also want you to work there as the night guard. It could increase your pay by a lot." Mr. Fazbear said. "Alright. Two jobs aren't too bad, especially since it's summer break." I acknowledged. "So when will the Convention be finished?" I asked. "Uh, about a week." Mr. Fazbear replied. "Okay, I'll be ready then." I said. "Good, I'm sure Mangle and the girls will be happy to meet you soon." Mr. Fazbear said.

"Wait, Mangle's gonna be working at the Convention?!" I asked in a surprised tone. "Yep, she's actually going through repairs as we speak. The girls she'll be working with are currently being built also." Mr. Fazbear said. "That's awesome! Finally Mangle gets another chance in the spotlight!" I said happily. "I knew you'd like the good news about Mangle. In the meantime, continue your usual work schedule." Mr. Fazbear said. "Cool." I said back. "That's all I wanted to talk to you about Calvin. Enjoy your night off." Mr. Fazbear said. "I will sir." I said as I left the office.

I gave the gang a silent greeting as I walked out of the restaurant.

I got in my car and drove back home. The rest of the day I was relaxing and enjoying the peace and quiet of my home.

* * *

Author's Note

Been a long time since MNAF's gotten an update. Thankfully I had enough time to make a new chapter.

For those who have already picked up on the whole "Anime Convention" thing, good eye. For those of you that don't really get it, I'll explained.

The "Anime Convention" part came from a FNAF clone that I saw on Youtube. The clone is called "Five Nights in Anime" made by a Youtuber named Mairusu. It plays the same as the normal FNAF games(Of course) but the jumpscares are mainly for +18. The creator mean't for the game to be entirely just for fun and not to be taken seriously in the slightest. I first saw the gameplay and really liked the office and character designs, and even the jumpscares(If you know what I mean).

They will be in the story some time later.

I do not own "Five Nights in Anime" in any way, shape, or form. This game and all of its content belong to the Youtuber Mairusu. In the meantime, I'm gonna go update my other stories.

See you guys in the next chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello viewers, it is TheGamingArtist here to thank you all for still checking out my FNAF story. I am well aware that FNAF has died down in and that Undertale has taken its place in popularity.**

 **Despite that though, I intend to continue my FNAF story to the end and I hope the views, favorites, and follows continue all the way to the end as well.**

 **Both Chapters 12 and 13 will be featured in the same day. This chapter will be in the daytime and the next chapter will be in the nighttime.**

 **With that said, enjoy the 12th chapter of My Night's at Freddy's.**

Chapter 12

* * *

With a week until the Anime Convention is finished, I basically just needed to continue my job as a night guard at the restaurant and then work some nights over there too.

Considering that my shift doesn't start until 6:00 am and that another worker had filled in for Jeremy's shift, I called him up and asked him if we could hang out today.

He said "yes" and we both agreed to hang out at the mall. We both drove to the mall and met up there.

Right now, we were just walking around in the mall.

"Ah, nothing like a day-off to help ease my stress." Jeremy said in a relaxed tone. "I bet." I said back. "And I'm actually glad that we're hanging out today Calvin. We barely get to chat outside of work." Jeremy said. "I know, thankfully we have time today." I added. "Yep." Jeremy agreed.

Then I decided to talk to Jeremy about the Anime Convention.

"So Jeremy, do you know anything about the new Anime Convention that's gonna be opening in a few days?" I asked curiously. "Not much, but I heard that the animatronics there are gonna be all females." Jeremy replied. "Did you also know that Mangle will be working at the convention. She's going through repairs right now, but I'm sure she'll be done soon." I said. "That's great! I'll have to talk to her when she's done with her repairs. I'm really happy for her." Jeremy said.

I was honestly surprised that Jeremy said that.

He's always thought badly of the animatronics. I've always tried to convince him that they're not really bad, but to no such luck. So why is it now that he cares for at least one of them.

"Huh, I'm surprised that you said that. Considering how much you don't really interact with them." I acknowledged. "I know." Jeremy admitted.

"At first, I didn't really want to do much with them. Over time, seeing you and them together kind of got me curious. On the night that I took your place on night shift duty, they...all came to me. I wanted to know how you've been able to survive the nights so easily so I didn't run, but stayed. Surprisingly, they were...pretty okay. They told me that they were really just playing with me back when I was the night guard. I got along with them really well and basically I've been friends with them ever since." Jeremy explained to me.

"See...I told you they weren't so bad." I said. "And you were right. Sorry I couldn't see it at first." Jeremy said apologetically. "Don't sweat it bud, you know now and that's better than not knowing." I said. "True." Jeremy agreed.

After some time, we came across GameStop.

"Hey, wanna check out some games?" I asked. "Sure." Jeremy replied.

We walked in. Once inside, I walked over to the Xbox One section and Jeremy walked over to the PlayStation 4 section.

There were some new games and old ones that I wanted to play but never got the money to buy them. I had the money on me right now, but I was saving it.

After I finished checking the games, I walked over to Jeremy. He looked as if he was thinking over something.

"What's on your mind Jeremy?" I asked. "I can't decide which game to get." Jeremy replied. "Want me to help?" I asked. "I'd appreciate it." Jeremy replied. "Alright." I said back.

I helped Jeremy look for a game worth buying. There were some good-looking ones, but all I needed was to find the best game in the bunch. Considering I was more of a Xbox player, this was really a difficult task for me. Some of the games were also playable on Xbox One so that helped at bit.

Eventually, a choice was made.

Jeremy decided to buy Dying Light: The Following.

I was planning on buying that game at a later time. I've heard really good things about it from reviews, but I didn't look up any walkthroughs about it as to avoid being spoiled.

"Nice choice." I complimented. "Thanks for the help Calvin." Jeremy said. "I'll wait for you outside while you purchase your game." I said. "Alright." Jeremy said back.

I walked outside and waited patiently for Jeremy to purchase his game. After a short time, he walked out of the store with the game.

"All set?" I asked. "Yeah." Jeremy replied. "Cool." I said back.

I took a quick look at my phone to see the time. It was 5:20.

"5:20, I better get home and get ready for my shift." I said. "Alright, let's go." Jeremy said. We made our way out of the mall and to our cars.

"It was cool hanging out with you Calvin. We should really do this again sometime." Jeremy suggested. "Definitely." I replied. "Well, see you later Calvin." Jeremy said, getting in his car. "You too man." I said back as I got in my car.

We drove in separate directions and I started to make my way home to get ready for my night shift.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

* * *

Later in the night on my shift with Freddy and the gang, I told them about the new convention and Mangle currently going through repairs since she'll be working at the convnetion.

Everyone was happy to hear of the news.

"I'm so glad that the company's decided to give Mangle another chance!" Chica said happily. "Yeah, and I think the convention would actually suit her." Bonnie said. "I just hope the lass doesn't forget about us." Vix said. "I'm sure she won't. We are her family after all." Freddy said. "I'm so happy my big Sis is gonna be repaired." BB said. "Right, and if she gets some time off, she'll probably come visit." I acknowledged. Everyone agreed with me.

Then I decided to ask them about Jeremy liking them.

"So gang, since when did you all and Jeremy become best buddies? He used to be terrified of you guys and now he talks about you guys like ya'll have been lifelong friends." I said.

Freddy decided to explain.

"On the day that Jeremy filled in for your shift, we kindly approached him. Course he was hostile towards us but we tried to be as friendly to him as we could. Eventually, he gave in and we asked to have a little talk with him. We told him all about our true intentions and our true nature. Jeremy was reluctant but started to realize that we weren't really murderous animatronics. Then we started having normal conversations and over time he became our friend and another human member of our family just like you." Freddy explained. "That's good." I said.

"So when will the convention be ready?" Chica asked me. "In a few days." I replied. "And the animatronics are all gonna be girls?" Bonnie asked. "Yep." I replied. "Tsk, lucky." Bonnie said in a pouty tone. "I doubt they'll show any interest in me." I said modestly. "I don't know. Compared to how much Mangle values you, the other girls may get curious." Freddy explained. "And if that happens, we might have a problem." Chica said with slight anger in her voice. "Oh, is somebody jealous?" Bonnie said with a sly voice.

Chica started blushing.

"I-I'm not jealous! I just don't want those girls taking advantage of him. He's like a little brother to me and it's my job as a big sister to look after him." Chica said. "He's 16 Chica." Bonnie acknowledged. "And I'm way older than him." Chica said back. "So am I but I'm letting Calvin off on his own." Bonnie said. "And that explains why Calvin gets hurt at times." Chica said blankly. "What's that suppose to mean!" Bonnie said, anger in his voice. "It means you're lazy!" Chica said back.

Before Bonnie and Chica could continue their argument, me,Freddy, and Vix stopped them.

"Hey, hey, guys it's not that serious. I'll be extremely careful on my shift at the convention. Plus, Mangle will be there and she'll most definitely keep me company there. Just like I've protected her, with her repairs she'll do everything she can to protect me." I explained.

"I agree with Calvin. Chica, you have every right to be cautious about Calvin's safety. A 16-yr old hanging around a bunch of girls is normally not such a good idea. But Calvin is quite mature for his age so that's why I'm not arguing about the situation." Freddy explained.

"Calvin, Bonnie, and Freddy are right lass. He maybe young but the lads smart enough to not fall for feminine wiles. Mangle will also keep him safe like he said. You need to have more faith in the lad." Vix explained.

"Please Sis, let Calvin do it." BB pleaded.

Eventually, Chica started to understand.

"I know, I know, I just don't want him to get hurt is all." Chica said. "I know you don't, which is why I'll be extra cautious at the convention. I promise." I said. "Okay Calvin." Chica said back. We shared a hug between brother and sister. We let go after a few seconds.

With that, everyone was okay with me working at the convention also. Chica and Bonnie apologized for their argument, saying that she didn't really mean what she said and Bonnie forgave her.

We spent the rest of my shift playing Super Mario 3D World, which was pretty fun. When my shift was over, I said goodbye to the gang and got in my car.

(I'm glad the gang is alright with me working at the convention. And I can't wait to see Mangle soon)I thought to my self as I drove out of the parking lot and drove home.

* * *

Author's Note

Next chapter will be a time skip leading to the convention. I appreciate the views are growing and now it's currently getting up to 1,000. If I'm lucky, the views will reach that point in this chapter or the next. Don't forget to check out my new stories that are on my profile and I'll see you guys later.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

* * *

"Alright, let's go." I said as I walked up to the convention. Since Mr. Fazbear announced the Anime Convention, I've been kept up with the progression. Today, he called me and said that he wanted me at the convention since it's grand opening.

Right now, I'm attending the convention to meet Mangle and the girls and get my uniform.

I went inside and got a good look of the place. There were huge posters of different anime and manga characters such as Ichigo Kurosaki from Bleach, Goku from Dragonball Z, Eren Yeager from Attack on Titan, and many others. There were also anime/manga items practically everywhere, from figurines to plushies to collectibles to stands. Not to mention, the place was filled with people dressed in cosplay or normal.

"Man, this place is packed!" I said. Just then, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked back to see that it was Mr. Fazbear.

"Hey Mr. Fazbear, congrats on the Anime Convention already being a success." I said. "Ha ha ha, thanks Calvin. I appreciate it." He said back. "Where's Mangle and the girls?" I asked. "In the back room, and they're pretty eager to meet you, especially Mangle." Mr. Fazbear replied. "Well can you take me to them please?" I then asked. "Sure." Mr. Fazbear said as he started walking with me following him.

Soon, we made it to the back room. I opened the door and there they were.

One of the girls was a bear that looked identical to Freddy. She had the same nose, big rosy cheeks, blue eyes, two buttons, and black and red top hat like Freddy. But she wore a black ribbon and her hair was brown and went down to her neck with bangs on the side of her face. Her body was more slim with the rest of her body covered in brown and tan skin, a brown tail, and black panties.

Another one of the girls was identical to Bonnie. Same nose, red cheeks, green eyes, blue and white skin, and no buttons. The difference was that she had a red ribbon and her hair had bangs like Freddy's anime counterpart. The rest of her hair was short and reached down to her neck. She wore red panties and had a blue tail.

The third girl was similar to Chica in terms of the yellow skin, blue eyes, pink cheeks, pink panties, three strands of hair on her head, and the bib that covered her breasts saying "Let's Party!". Her body was well-curved and of all the girls, her breasts were the biggest.

The fourth girl looked more like the Foxy animatronic from the old Freddy's Fazbear's that I use to work at. Same red and tan skin along with the yellow eyes, the eye patch, and hook on her right hand and her left hand being metal. Her hairstyle was similar to Anime Freddy and the same three strands of hair like Anime Chica's but red. Her ears were above her head like Anime Freddy's and Anime Bonnie's. Her only clothing was a rugged brown cloth that went around her waist and she had a big, bushy red tail.

The last girl was behind the others so I couldn't get a good look at her but I did notice that her skin was white and pink and her tails was big and bushy like Anime Foxy's but with a pink tip. I had a pretty good idea that it was Mangle.

"Hi! You must be Calvin, Mr. Fazbear and Mangle has told us so much about you!" Anime Freddy said as she walked up to me. "That's right. I'm the night guard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza." I confirmed. "Great, I just wanna say that me and the gang are honored to finally meet you!" Anime Freddy said as she gave me a hug.

I kindly returned the hug. Shortly after, we let go.

"So do you have your own name or is it Freddy also?" I asked curiously. "Oh we have our own names. My name is Frieda Fazbear." Anime Freddy replied. "Nice name." I complimented. "Thank you." She said back.

Then I walked up to the rest of the girls. One-by-One they told me about themselves.

"Hey Calvin, my name is Bree, and I guess you can say I'm the anime/manga expert in the group." Bree greeted. "Cool. Someone to talk to about the different kinds of anime and manga." I said happily. Bree giggled. "I feel the same." She said back.

Next was Anime Chica.

"My name is Chee, and I gotta say: Mangle didn't tell us you were so adorable!" She said as she lightly pinched my cheeks. I blushed and chuckled. "Chee leave the lad alone. You'll have plenty of time to mess with him tonight." Anime Foxy acknowledged. "Alright." Chee said as she let go of my cheeks.

Then it was Anime Foxy's turn.

"Fang's my name an it be a pleasure to meet ya Calvin." Fang said as she held her hand out. "Pleasure to meet you too Fang." I said as I grabbed her hand and we engaged in a quick handshake. When we let go, I spoke. "So, you must be the anime pirate girl in the group?" I asked. "Yep, and I'm quite proud of it." Fang said. "Yeah, the pirate looks certainly suits you." I said. "Aw, that's sweet of you to say lad." Fang said with a wink. "No problem." I said back, slightly blushing.

Finally, it was Mangle's turn.

"Alright Mangle, it's your turn." Frieda said. "Yeah, show him you're new look. I'm sure he'll love it." Chee said, looking back at Mangle. She was hesitant before she spoke. "Okay." She said softly.

Chee moved aside and Mangle then got up, allowing me to get a better look at her.

As I mentioned earlier, her skin was white and pink along with her tail being big and bushy with a pink tip. She had white fox ears above her head, red blushing cheeks, and yellow eyes. She wore a pink ribbon and pink panties to match.

She actually looked really adorable.

"Hey Mangle." I said casually." "Hi...Calvin." She said shyly. "This is my new look. It isn't...bad is it?" Mangle asked. I smiled brightly and gave her a loving hug, which greatly surprised her. "Not at all. In fact, it's perfect." I said happily. Mangle, filled with happiness, tightly hugged me back and nuzzled my cheek. "I'm so glad you like it." She said, almost as if she was going to cry.

"Awww." Bree and Chee said in unison. Mr. Fazbear, Frieda, and Fang looked at us with smiles. After a few minutes, we let go.

"I'm really glad I got to meet you all before my shift. Now my shift will be a bit better." I said. " Same here Calvin." Frieda said. "And we have a present for you." Bree said. "Really, what's that?" I asked curiously.

She presented to me my uniform.

"Wow thanks." I said as I took the uniform. "So Calvin, the girls will see you tonight correct?" Mr. Fazbear said." Yes sir." I replied. "Good." He said back. "Well, I better get home and get ready." I said. "Right." Mr. Fazbear said back.

Frieda, Bree, Chee, and Mangle all give me a hug.

"See you tonight Calvin!" Bree said happily. "Same." I said, returning the hug. When we let go, I walked out of the room and went outside. I got in my car and drove off.

(Whew, I wonder how the first night with the girls is gonna turn off. Most likely, it'll be okay but then again it can go crazy. All I can say is...tonight is surely gonna be interesting)I thought to myself as I continued driving home.

* * *

Author's Note

Chapter 14 is up! If the names I made for the girls sounds weird I apologize for that. Of course, next chapter will take place at night in the convention.

Like I said in a previous chapter, I do not own Five Nights in Anime. It belongs to Mairusu.

Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and I'll see ya next time.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

* * *

It was about 6:15 and I was on my way to Frieda Fazbear's Anime Convention. Jeremy agreed to take my shift over at the pizzeria, giving me my first night at the Convention.

Upon pulling up to the parking lot, there were barely any cars.

Parking my car, I walked in and the girls were waiting for me on the stage. They all greeted me.

"Calvin, good to see you again." Frieda said. "Yeah. Now that it's nighttime, we can have lots of fun." Bree said happily. "Yep. Fun like pinching your widdle cheeks." Chee said, proceeding to playfully pinch my cheeks. I couldn't help but smile in embarrassment. "As I matey, and even Mangle." Fang said. "Now that I think about it, where is she?" I asked.

I realized that Mangle wasn't with the girls. Maybe she was just being shy.

"The lass is in her cove close to mine. You can't miss it laddie." Fang said. "Thanks Fang. I'm gonna go see her." I said as I started walking. "Alright. In the meantime, we can get everything ready." Freida said.

I didn't know what she and the others were planning but I suspected it involved anime or manga in some way.

Remembering what Fang said, I successfully made my way to Mangle's Cove. I took a little peek and saw her sitting, presumably waiting for me.

"Hey Mangle." I greeted. "Oh. Hello Calvin." Mangle greeted back. "Why didn't you greet me with the rest of the girls. I really wanted to see you." I said. "I know, but my shyness is really getting in the way. Even before I was reduced to a disfigured Animatronic, I was still shy. While I like my new design, the shyness got worse." Mangle explained while blushing.

I chuckled at Mangle's explanation.

"What's so funny?" She asked. "Just the fact of how you're letting your shyness stop you, no offense. Shyness is nothing to be so down about. In fact, it makes you even more adorable." I said.

Eventually, Mangle started to feel better.

"Thanks Calvin. I'm happy I have you for whenever I'm not feeling okay, not that I don't appreciate the other's attempts." Mangle said. "It's fine. I mean we're all family here right?" I said back. "Right." Mangle confirmed. "Good. Now let's go back to the girls." I said, holding my hand out.

Mangle took my hand and I helped her up.

We walked back to the girls.

"I'm back, with Mangle this time." I announced. "Okay then. Now that everyone's here, the game can finally start." Freida said. "Game? What Game?" I asked. "I think you know this game quite well lad." Fang said with a wink.

Hearing that, I realized what game her and Frieda were talking about. Considering it's gonna be me and all girls, I was expecting different rules.

"Okay, the game that you usually play with Freddy and his gang is just like this one so there's no point in explaining the rules. Also if you win the nights, you'll get a prize." Frieda explained. "Alright. What's the surprise?" I asked curiously.

All of the girls smiled brightly.

"Plushies of us!" Bree said, presenting her plushie along with Freida, Chee, Fang, and even Mangle.

Of all the plushies I've seen, I'll admit these certainly look the best. The fabric, textures, and design just look ridiculously good. Not to mention, the plush's are chibi formed so that made them extremely adorable.

And for some reason, I wanted to collect them all.

"Sounds good. I'm heading to the office; you all let me know when you're ready." I said as I started to walk away. The girls all said "okay" and started to prepare.

It took me about 6 minutes to get to the office and once there, I waited patiently.

After some time, I spoke.

"Ready!" I yelled. "Ready." They said in unison. "Alright then." I said.

I immediately checked the cameras to see where each of the girls were. I've played this game so many times that I'm pretty confident in my skills.

While checking through the cameras, I saw Frieda, Bree, and Chee on the stage motionless. Then I checked to see Fang who was looking at the camera with a seductive smile and a wink.

I blushed and was also afraid of what Fang will do to me if she catches me.

The last one to check on was Mangle.

I found her in her cove just like Fang was but she didn't exactly reveal herself. The only thing I could see was her tail waving.

"So far, so good." I said with little relief.

I checked on Frieda, Bree, and Chee again and noticed that Bree and Chee were gone.

I started to panic.

(Oh crap)I thought to myself.

Next, I heard loud giggling, giving me the indication that the girls aren't too far away from the office. Quickly checking the cameras again, I spotted Fang running towards the office, giggling.

"Oh no you don't!" I said, shutting the doors. There was a loud thud at the door. "Ow!" Fang yelled. "You okay?" I asked in concern. Even though we were enemies, I didn't want any of the girls getting hurt during the game. "Yeah. Just hit the door as you closed it." Fang replied. "Oh. Sorry about that." I said apologetically. "Ah don't sweat it. I'll try again when my head feels better." Fang said.

I could hear the sound of her walking away.

Just then, I could hear Bree and Chee talking to each other outside of the office.

"Darn it. If Fang would've been fast enough, he'd be too distracted to notice us." Chee said. "I know. But all that aside, I hope Fang didn't hurt herself too bad when hitting her head across the door." Bree said. "Yeah, let's go check on her and she if she's alright. Besides, it's not like we can really do anything here." Chee acknowledged. "Right." Bree said back.

Before they left, I spoke.

"Hey girls." I said, lifting the doors. Bree and Chee look back at me. "Sorry about hurting Fang. Can you go with you two to tell her that I'm really sorry?" I asked. "Sure. Come on." Chee said.

Me, Bree, and Chee walked to Fang's Cove. Once there, Frieda came out of the curtains.

"Hey." She greeted. "Hey Frieda. Is Fang alright?" I asked. "She's fine. Good thing her head is made out of some tough material otherwise she'd really be in trouble." Frieda replied. "Good to know. Can we see her?" Bree asked. "Sure." Frieda said, allowing us to pass.

We pulled the curtains and walked in to find Fang sitting down and Mangle by her side. Immediately we noticed there was a dent in Fang's forehead.

She looked our way.

"Sup." Fang greeted. "We came to see if you were okay, but from the looks of it...not great." Chee said. Frieda walked in. "Everyone seriously. This isn't a big deal...nothing that can't be fixed. Calvin, I'm sure you're here to apologize again for the door but there's no need. I ran too fast and hit the door so it's not your fault." Fang said reassuringly.

Although I still felt a bit guilty, I understood what Fang was trying to say.

"Okay Fang." I said.

Then my phone started to ring, sounding that it was 6:00 am.

"Huh. Time to go already." I said, stopping the alarm on my phone. "Okay girls. I'll see you later." I said, starting to leave. "Wait, what about your plush." Mangle said. "I can win it again next time." I said back. "O-Okay. Bye Calvin." Mangle said waving.

The rest of the girls said good-bye as well and I did the same.

Walking outside, I got in my car and started to drive out of the parking lot.

All the while, I was still thinking about Fang but when I really thought about it...I needed to have more faith in Fang. All I can really do is be supportive of her.

Basically, my first night wasn't too bad...but it wasn't all good. Maybe next time, it'll be better.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

* * *

The whole thing of 'Fang getting a dent in her head' really got to me last night and I wanted to make it up to her. I went to the store and got her a plush of Grell Sutcliff from the anime Black Butler. I know I just went out on a limb and picked out a plush but to be fair, both Grell and Fang both have red hair(Or in Fang's case red fur). Plus they both like red so that's a plus.

If she doesn't like the gift, that'll suck big time. Even still, I can always just ask her what she's in to if the plush doesn't work out.

My mother drove me to the Anime Convention. "Thanks for the ride mom." I said. "Anytime sweetie. Call me when you're ready to go." She said back. "I will." I said before she drove out of the parking lot. With my gift in a bag, I took a deep breath and walked into the Convention.

Inside, Frieda, Bree, and Chee were performing while Fang was nowhere to be found.

It didn't seem to bother the people all that much. I decided to ask some of the workers if they knew where Fang was. The first person I asked was a man who was about in his 20's, brown hair, and blue eyes. "Excuse me sir, do you know where the Animatronic named Fang is?" I asked. "Uh yeah, she's in the repairs room. She got a really bad dent in her head and it's gonna take a while to repair it." The man explained.

Hearing that made me feel really bad but I didn't show it. Now I really hope she likes the present that I got for her.

"Alright thanks." I said. "Mr. Fazbear told me who you are so you're allowed to go in. By the way, what's in the bag?" He asked me. "I bought a gift for her to make her feel better." I replied. "Oh that's nice. Well don't wanna keep her waiting." The man said. "Yeah." I said back before I went to the repair room.

I opened the door and there Fang was with a technician working on her head. She looked at me and smiled brightly.

"Calvin, it's so good to see you!" She said happily. "Nice to see you too Fang, and I see you're head's looking a bit better." I said. "Yeah. They said I'll be able to perform in not time with how well my repairs are going." Fang said back. "That's great." I said smiling.

Fang then noticed the bag I had in my hand.

"Aw did you get me a little present Calvin. That's so sweet of you." She said cutely. "Heh heh yeah." I said blushing as I gave it to her. "It's soft." Fang said as she felt it. She starts to take out her gift. (Alright, the moment of truth)I said in my head.

She held and looked at the gift and saw that it was Grell Sutcliffe from Black Butler. Her eyes glowed bright as she had a big smile.

"Oh my god I love it so much!" Fang said, hugging the plush tightly. Even the technician took a liking to the plush. "Thank you so much Calvin. I simply love it. How did you know I loved Grell Sutcliffe?" Fang asked. "I didn't to be honest. I kinda guessed." I admitted. "Well I love it." Fang said, hugging the plush a bit tight. "And also it's Grell." The technician added. "Oh, you've seen the anime?" Fang asked. "Yeah but not much of it. I've more of a Naruto guy." The technician replied. "Bleach for me." I added. "Oh cool." He said back.

After a few more minutes, Fang's head was full repaired.

"Alright. That should do it." The technician said. "Thanks." Fang said. "Anytime." He said before he left the room, leaving me and Fang. "So Calvin, did you just come here to give me my present?"Fang asked. "That was the case but I guess I can stay here with you for the day...and when my shift starts." I said. "Yay!" Fang said as she hugged me tightly with my face mashed into her breasts. I blushed as I hugged back and we soon parted.

"Since I'm gonna stay here, what do you wanna do?" I asked. "Wanna watch some anime?" Fang suggested. "Okay." I said nodding.

Me and Fang left the maintenance room and went into another room that had a TV and anime DVD's(Normal DVD's were there too)along with some game consoles as well as games.

"This must be be the break room?" I said. "Yep. Now you said that you like Bleach right? Why don't we watch that?" Fang said. "Sure. Any disc works for me." I said. "Alright then." Fang said back.

She put in a disc of Bleach into the DVD player and turned the TV on. Soon we started to watch Bleach together.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Me and Fang kept watching TV together and when it was 6:00am, I left the convention but not before saying goodbye to the girls. I was extremely tired and was in desperate need of sleep so when I got home, I head into my room and got in bed and went to sleep in seconds.

Dream...

I slowly opened my eyes and noticed that I was back at the Anime Convention. "Huh, what am I doing back here?" I asked, looking around.

The weirdest thing was that there were no doors except one...and that was the one that lead to the parts and service room.

I've seen plenty of horror movies to know where this is going, but at that same time this is one of those scenarios where the only way out is through that one door but you know what's on the other side of it.

"Screw it." I said and walked up to the door. Cautiously opening it, the only thing that I found were two animatronic girls that looked Anime-like. One was a golden bear and the other was a bunny I think with a sort of greenish color and they both looked to be in serious need of repairs.

I didn't really get it. If these two girls are here in this room in my dream, then does that mean that they're in this same room in real life.

As I examined the girls more, a black mist started to form around the golden girl and I backed away. "What the, where did this mist come from?" I said as I backed away.

Then the golden animatronic opened her eyes and they were black with white pupils...and they were on me.

Before I could escape the room, the door was slammed shut and I was trapped.

I turned around in fear and the golden girl slowly started to get up and focused her gaze on me. Backed against the door, I watched as she got closer and closer to me.

When she was within range, she grabbed my face and brought our lips together.

I tried to pull away but her grip was too strong and the more we kissed, the more the darkness engulfed us. When the darkness swelled over me, I felt nothing.

Reality...

I quickly woke up from my nightmare and panted heavily. Looking at my clock, I saw that it was 3:14. I rubbed my eyes as I kept thinking about the two girls that I saw in my dream.

Whether the dream was a vision or just random is up for debate but when I head back to the convention, I'll find out.


End file.
